My new best friend (a Merome fanfic)
by Kirstenje
Summary: after meeting Mitch on a school bus Jerome found out that he had feelings for Mitch that he didn't expect to have. Characters: BajanCanadian (Mitch) ASFJerome/JeromeASF (Jerome)


*~Jerome's POV~*

I looked over at my clock '3 in the morning?!' God damn it 3 more hours 'till I need to get up I pulled my cover over my head and closed my eyes. I woke up to my alarm clock ringing and my family yelling downstairs I went into the bathroom, showered and brushed my teeth then I changed into my school uniform and put my stuff in my bag. I put the bag over my shoulder and yelled bye to my arguing family, I went to the bus stop and waited for the bus, around 3 minutes later the bus came and I saw a new shy boy sitting near the back. I went up and sat beside him, "hi" I said confidently "hey" the boy said in a little whisper "my name's Jerome, what's yours?" "My name is Mitch" he said building up confidence "do you like Minecraft?" I asked Mitch "yeah it's my favourite game! I like the Hunger Games the best!" Mitch exclaimed "me too!" I said happily 'I've finally found a friend I can relate to!' I thought to myself.

Once we got to school after having the most wonderful conversation with Mitch about Hunger Games we had to go to class I went into my class with Mitch and asked if I could show him around the school "of course, that would be very helpful of you Jerome" said my teacher, Miss Smith, happily as me and Mitch walked out of the classroom, "well that was our classroom, our teacher is called Miss Smith she's really cool! She plays Minecraft too!" I explained to Mitch "awesome" Mitch replied smiling "these are the bathrooms nothing too interesting here" I said continuing to walk down the corridors "ok" Mitch said to show he was listening "this is the dinner/lunch hall whatever you want to call it!" "Haha ok Jerome" "and this is the office" "alrighty then" "we should probably get back to class now" "yeah you're right, let's go!" We walked down the corridors to our class and sat down, the teacher couldn't choose where Mitch sat since there was only one seat in the whole class, the one next to me! I was so happy that I'd met Mitch, I didn't have any friends at this school after a certain incident, lets just say I still get called bean boy after it happened, anyway! Mitch and I were having an art lesson so we were drawing and chatting away the teacher came over to see what we had drawn, she looked at me and Mitch's drawings to find that we had both drawn Minecraft Hunger Games she got a stamp and put A pluses on both of them, by the way we were doing imaginative drawing so basically draw what you want for an hour or so, "you two are amazing drawers you should be artists when you grow up" Miss Smith said to us Mitch smiled and said "I love art but I want to be a gamer when I'm older" Miss Smith smiled and said "whatever you want to be you can be it!" She walked away after that "hey Mitch do you have Skype by any chance?" "Yeah I do!" He handed me a bit of paper with his Skype name on it "thanks I'll add you tonight then we can play the Hunger Games!" I said to Mitch excitedly "yeah that'd be fun!" "Mitch?" "Yeah?" "Could you help me with the colouring? I'm colour-blind" "oh yeah sure! But could you get the pencils?" "Sure!" I walked over to the teacher and asked for the colouring pencils she went over to her desk and handed me two packets one of them had the colours labelled on them and the other didn't "oh thanks Miss" I walked back and handed the non-labelled packet to Mitch and out the labelled ones on my desk "I no longer need your help Mitch, I forgot the teacher had these for me haha" I said starting to colour my picture "oh ok cool" Mitch said starting to colour his too "is that your Minecraft skin Mitch?" "Uh yeah it is" "it's really cool!" "Thanks, is the bacca skin yours?" "Yeah it is!" "What's your Minecraft name?" Mitch asked me "it's Hacksource" "that's a cool name mine is BajanCanadian" "cool!" "I can't wait until we can play Minecraft!" "I know right?" I was really looking forward to getting to know Mitch better, he already seems pretty cool! I think he's the best friend I've ever had and also the first in years, stupid bullies, you're probably all wondering what I'm talking about, well, I had just got my lunch of sausages and beans and I went to sit down with my friends and the school bully, Jenkins, tripped me up and I spilled beans all the way down myself like literally head to toe in beans and the entire dinner hall laughed at me even my friends! So yeah that's why I get called bean boy.

*~Time Skip~*

(lunch time!)

"Who's your boyfriend bean boy?" Jenkins asked with an evil grin on his face "he's not my boyfriend!" I yelled surprising both Jenkins and myself, "standing up to me 'ay?" Jenkins said angrily, suddenly he threw a punch at my stomach and I doubled over in pain "how dare you hurt my friend!" Mitch kicked Jenkins right in the nuts and he doubled over in pain "you did NOT just do that?!" I say as me and Mitch ran into the playground "oh, but I did" "why?" "He hurt you, and I hate seeing other people hurt in fact it's the reason I had to move school, you see my friend got bullied so much she just hit the breaking point and she... Committed suicide" "oh Mitch" I had tears in my eyes, I hugged him and he hugged back "were you going out with her at the time or?" "no, no I'm not into girls, I'm well..." "what Mitch?" "No you'll laugh!" "of course I won't Mitch!" "Well I'm... Gay" "oh my God" "I knew you would hate me!" Mitch started crying "no, no! I don't hate you Mitch, I just thought I was the only one" "wait, you're?" "Well bisexual" "Oh Jerome!" Mitch hugged me and I hugged him until neither of us could breath. Me and Mitch went back inside and ate our lunch, I always brought a packed lunch now so I couldn't spill anything on myself through a bag, Mitch also had a packed lunch, we sat down at the back of the dinner/lunch hall and ate our food, the bell rang and we went back to class "math time class come in and sit down quietly, oh hello Jerome, hey Mitch come in and sit down boys" we sat down and the teacher explained long multiplication to us, I understood completely but Mitch seemed to be struggling "need help Mitch?" "Yes please Jerome" I explained it step by step and pointed out the multiplication wall at the front of the class "thanks Jerome, I understand now" "no problem bud" Mitch completed his work in less than 5 minutes "what do I do when I'm done?" "Just put your hand up and the teacher will come and check your work" Mitch put his hand up and the teacher went over and marked his work, she had an astonished look on her face "100% you know this is 10th grade work and you're in the 6th grade" I stared at Mitch with a proud look on my face "congrats Mitch!" "Thanks Jerome" "Mitch have you always been this good at math?" asked Miss Smith "I mean, I guess but Jerome had to explain this to me one more time before I understood it" "that's ok, Mitch do you think you would be ok at a 10th grade level?" "It might take some time for me to adjust but I guess that would be ok" "ok Mitch you can" (Y/N It's currently 3am so don't expect this part of the story to be actually good okay? Okay, FIOS ftw) I finish my work and get full marks as well so I also got moved up to a 10th grade level "10th grade buddies!" I say putting my hand up to high-five Mitch "10th grade buddies!"

*~Time Skip~*

(home time ftw)

Finally I can Skype Mitch and play some Minecraft! I search his Skype name and send him a request, he accepts it almost instantly and we get to playing Hunger Games on The Hive (Shameless plug for Hive, you're welcome Hive!) we played for hours and hours until my parents told me to "get the fuck to bed" yeah "I have to go Mitch" I say sadly "that's ok Jerome see you at school tommorrow!" "Bye" "bye" I ended the call, shut down my computer and got ready for bed.

*~Time Skip~*

(Sleeping is boring)

I woke up at 4 in the morning 'what is with my sleep schedule?' I couldn't get back to sleep so I got up and went on Skype to see if Mitch was awake, I messaged him

J = Jerome M= Mitch

J- hey Mitch, you awake?

M- well I am now

J-oh sorry

M- no it's ok I've been waiting to talk to you

J- oh ok

M- let me guess, you couldn't sleep?

J- well, I could but I woke up at 4am and couldn't get back to sleep

M- oh, I just couldn't get to sleep

J- yeah I get that sometimes

M- so how are you?

J- tired

M- Me too

I heard my parents stir downstairs

J- I think my parents are awake g2g

M- k, cya at school

I turned off the monitor and jumped back into my bed just as my dad started coming upstairs, he came into my room "Jerome? Are you asleep?" He asked, I stayed silent and kept my breathing steady, my dad left the room and I finally fell back asleep

*~Time Skip~*

(Sleeping is still boring)

My alarm went off and I got out of bed, I got dressed and packed my lunch, I looked at the time 'wow still got half an hour before I need to leave' I went on Skype to see that Mitch had messaged me, I called him "hey dude!" "What's up mate?" "Meh I'm bored, you?" "Nothin'" "ok" we had the best conversation about our dream of being gamers on this site called YouTube it seemed really awesome and a really unique job although both of us knew we probably couldn't make a living out of it (well you did soooo yeaaaahhhh) "the school bus will be here soon" Mitch said "ok bye dude" "see ya" I went downstairs and my mum and dad were sitting on the sofa not talking or even looking at each other, I went into the kitchen and grabbed a cereal bar then left the house about 5 minutes early, I waited for the bus while eating my cereal bar, I threw the wrapper in the bin as the bus came round the corner I hopped on and went to sit with Mitch at the back "hey dude!" "Hey Jerome" he didn't look as happy as he sounded this morning "what's up?" "My parents... I told them that I was... You know and my dad doesn't support it... he even went to the extent of saying that I wasn't his son" "oh my God" I couldn't hug him on the bus so I gave his hand a squeeze "thanks Jerome, I'm just thankful my mum supports it but really it's tearing our family apart and it's my fault" tears brimmed in his eyes "no, no don't say that Mitch of course it's not your fault it's your dad's problem that he doesn't support his son's decision" "thanks Jerome, my dad's never really supported me he likes my older brother best he does great in school and he gets loads and loads of awards and he got all the attention while I sat back and beared my


End file.
